The invention relates generally to agricultural vehicles and, more specifically, to a system for adjusting frame height of an agricultural vehicle.
Certain agricultural operators may conduct spraying operations to apply agricultural product (e.g., fertilizer) to agricultural fields. For example, liquid fertilizer may be stored in a tank on an agricultural sprayer and distributed over the agricultural field via spray nozzles. However, in other embodiments, dry fertilizer may be stored in the tank and mixed (e.g., with air, water, etc.) before being applied to the fields. In certain embodiments, the tank on the sprayer is refilled during spraying operations (e.g., while the sprayer is in the field). Moreover, operators may utilize high-ground clearance sprayers that are designed to accommodate the height of certain crops (e.g., the height of the sprayer frame/chassis may be above the height of the crops). However, the height of the tank of certain high-ground sprayers may be above the height of certain refilling equipment, thereby increasing the difficulty associated with refilling the tank.